ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo vs. SEGA: Ultra Rumble Fighters
'''Nintendo vs. SEGA: Ultra Rumble Fighters '''is a crossover fighting game, featuring characters from Nintendo and SEGA. It launches on the Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U and Nintendo NX and will release on May 5th, 2019 in Japan, September 9th, 2019 in Australia, November 11th, 2019 in North America and January 13th, 2020 in United Kingdom. Characters There are a total of 54 playable fighters in the game, with half from each company. Both companies have 16 default fighters, while the rest need to be unlocked, as you progress through the game. Note that shaded cells are unlockable. Character List Rival System All characters have their specific rival to face. Some of these rivalries are common, but some are rare, depending if their rival is unlocked or not. These rivalries can be seen during Arcade Mode and Story Mode. *Captain Falcon vs. Ryo Hazuki - Reason: Uses their fists as fighting moves. *Donkey Kong vs. Knuckles the Echidna - Reason: Strong as a powerhouse *Falco Lombardi vs. Axel Stone - Reason: Focus more on physhical attacks. *Fox McCloud vs. Bayonetta - Reason: Use a blaster (guns, in Bayonetta's case) as their main weapon. *Ganondorf vs. Vectorman - Reason: Focus more on strong, heavy attacks on the opponent. *Jigglypuff vs. Akira Yuki - Reason: Have a strong side attack. *King Dedede vs. Gilius Thunderhead - Reason: Uses a heavyweight weapon. *Kirby vs. Amigo - Reason: Use different objects to fight opponents. *Link vs. Aiai - Reason: From a franchise that features game remakes. *Lucas vs. Reala - Reason: Using their magic against their enemy *Luigi vs. Miles "Tails" Prower - Reason: Partner of the protagonist *Mario vs. Sonic the Hedeghog - Reason: Mascot of their company and the protagonist of their franchise. *Mewtwo vs. Jacky Bryant - Reason: Rival to the main character. *Mr. Game & Watch vs. Alex Kidd - Reason: Oldest notable character of their company. *Ness vs. NiGHTS - Reason: Protagonist of their first appearance. *Pikachu vs. Billy Hatcher - Reason: Run fast and quick on their feet. *Princess Peach vs. Amy Rose - Reason: The damsel-in-distress, in their first appearance. *Roy vs. Ristar - Reason: Names both start with "R" and have close-range attacks. *Samus Aran vs. Metal Sonic - Reason: Both have equipment that makes them go fast and shoot projectiles. *Sheik vs. Ulala - Reason: Use different moves than their fists to battle. *Takamaru vs. Vyse - Reason: Use a sword as their main weapon. *Wario vs. Shadow the Hedgehog - Reason: Rival to the protagonist. *Yoshi vs. Beat - Reason: Protagonist of their games and are fast. *Princess Zelda vs. MeeMee - Friend of the protagonist of their franchise. Non-Playable Characters These characters aren't playable in the game, but appear in the game. Some characters appear as Assist characters, where NPCs help the summoner for a short amount of time. Alternate Costume Characters Alternate costumes return from the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series and some playable characters appear as some of the character's alternate costumes. *Dr. Mario - Mario *Pichu - Pikachu *Toon Link, Young Link - Link Category:Crossover Video games Category:Nintendo Category:SEGA